


An Eye of a Different Color

by Mkayswritings



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Royalty, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Wei Wuxian was the only living child left after the death of his parents causing his relatives to step in and care for him. He was kept out of the public eye though since the enemy involved in his parents’ death was still unknown. He felt alone while the only reminder that someone was out there was the unmatched eye which belonged to his soulmate, a soulmate that he hopes to meet someday.Soulmate prompt:  One of your eyes is the same color as your soulmate’s.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	An Eye of a Different Color

Hands rested in Wei Wuxian’s hair as his Grandmother stood behind him getting him ready for the banquet that was going to be held behind the walls of their home. A home that was more like a prison for the young prince, he hated it here. There had been multiple attempts to try and get a little bit of freedom, but his Grandmother and Uncles were determined to keep him safe because of the loss of his parents. He was the only heir to the throne that belonged to his parents, parents who were murdered when he was young. The murderer hadn’t been caught yet and his relatives thought that it was best to stay hidden from the public’s eye for the time being. The murderer needed to be caught before he would even have a chance to set foot outside the walls of this prison. One that he had been confined to for too long, but he knew that he couldn’t get his Grandmother or Uncles to change their mind. 

Wei Ying had lost count of how many times he tried to get them to agree to allow him outside even if it was just for a little bit or when he tried to sneak out. He always was caught though or the same answer was given over and over again, one that he got tired of hearing. He just stopped trying, confining himself to his room to avoid seeing those familiar faces, there was no point in seeing them since it would just be another day. The changes in his personality were small before one of the servants actually noticed something was going on with him, it probably was from the countless times he refused his favorite treat before bed. Wei Ying had stopped asking it after the last attempt of trying to get his family to agree to letting him out into the streets, it didn’t even have to be long either. He just wanted to see something that was outside of this prison that was called home, the activities that he used to see as fun were no longer interesting to him. 

The family physician was called to give Wei Wuxian an examination before asking him questions, he was deemed with depression, but the prince refused to say why. He knew that even if he told the truth about his depression, things weren’t going to change despite how much he wanted them to. He’d never be able to escape these walls, this was where Wei Ying was going to be until the murderer was caught or another unknown disaster would make its appearance. The doubt was there on if the one who took his parents away from him would be able to be found, it had been years and the mystery was still there. He didn’t even know how he would react if the suspect was found, probably nothing as he found it hard to feel anything anymore, but the depression and sadness that rested against his shoulders. 

The gentle hands on his Grandmother continued to move through his hair while he glanced up at the gaze that was staring back at him. A golden eye that belonged to his soulmate just served to mock him now, a soulmate that he was unable to find because of this prison. Thoughts about finding this mysterious soulmate had disappeared long ago, one of the many things that he had stopped caring about years ago. There was nothing that he wanted anymore despite the times that he had been asked by his Grandmother and Uncles if he wanted anything, the reply was always the same though. A solid no with a shake of his head, nothing could bring back the smile that used to cross Wei Wuxian’s lips. It was just a forced smile now to act like everything was okay for the sake of his relatives, he hid what he was feeling. Locking those emotions away in a box and throwing the key aside to never open that box again. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chatter and laughter filled the halls from the guests that had already arrived while more were still coming, guests that most likely would be staying the night. He wouldn’t find it surprising if the guest quarters have been opened since it usually was a normal occurrence for them to stay until they would return home. There was no interest in talking with anyone among the busy crowd despite him being dragged over a few times by his relatives. They were trying to get him to visit with the guests to avoid being rude, he didn’t want to talk to anyone here though. That forced smile graced his lips once more, speaking only for a few minutes before he made an excuse to escape. He just wanted to go back to his room and hide there for the rest of the night, this whole thing was exhausting. Everything was exhausting to the trapped prince now, he didn’t want to leave his bed his morning, but he wasn’t given a choice. He had to be there because of his royal status, a status that he didn’t even want anymore. He just wanted to be normal, but a normal life was something that Wei Wuxian wasn’t going to get since he was born into a royal line. 

The room felt suffocating though it wasn’t hard to hear the gossip that was happening nearby, gossip that was pointed toward him. Only a select few knew about his existence while everyone who was inside of the room knew that he was alive and the last survivor of his family. It probably was a big surprise to everyone, but Wei Ying didn’t care about their reactions since they thought that his family didn’t have an heir. Glancing around the room, he saw that his relatives were busy which gave him the chance to escape outside into the garden. He needed to get out of the suffocating room, it was hard to breathe in there because of the large crowd. A crowd that he wanted to avoid for the rest of the night even though there was a chance that he would eventually be dragged back into that room. Maybe, he could sneak back to his room since his relatives were busy chattering with some friends that they haven’t seen in some time. That was the only reason why he was able to escape into the garden that was surrounded by this prison, a prison he couldn’t get away from. 

The walls surrounding him were suffocating, it caused a tight feeling to linger in his chest. A tightness that he was unable to get rid of, it felt hard to breathe. 

So hard to breathe.... 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lan Wangji had been invited to the home of Baoshan Sanren with his brother and Uncle, a banquet for how long there has been peace in the world. It was unknown how long that peace was going to last though especially with the power from the Qishan Wens, a power that was growing far too quickly. There was no trust toward the Wens, the head of the family and his two sons wanted nothing, but power for unknown reasons. Reasons that have yet to be discovered while the Qishan Wens were mysterious people, people that the second prince didn’t want anything to do with. His and his entire family kept a safe distance away from the family who wanted nothing, but to gain power for their own selfish reasons, most likely. It was unknown if those reasons were going to come forward, but time would tell if the truth and secrets behind the Qishan Wens would appear. 

The home of Baoshan Sanren seemed to be the same since the last time that his family was here, but that had been years ago. He didn’t remember much about the last time that he was here, he was small during the visit since his Uncle was meeting with Baoshan Sanren for specific reasons. He never asked why since the only thing that he cared about back then was being a child despite how harsh Uncle could be sometimes, the man wanted his nephews to focus on the studies a lot while they were growing up underneath his care. The siblings of the Lan family were orphaned after the death of their parents which caused their Uncle to step in and raise them, one who was set in their ways. The lessons taught had been hard, but their Uncle thought that it was necessary for the sons to learn since they were the only one who could lead in place of their parents. Xichen was the oldest and the throne was going to go to him first, Lan Zhan was second in line to take the throne since he was the second born. He wasn’t in a rush to take the throne though, Xichen was doing a good job as the head of the family and everything that they had to deal with on a daily basis. He was content working in the background helping when his assistance was needed. 

The one struggle that the brothers had to deal with was being pushed by their Uncle to find someone to give an heir that could continue the family line. They would need his approval though despite both of them wanting to find their soulmate, a person that they wanted to find. A search that has been difficult for them while it would be hard for Lan Qiren to accept whoever their soulmate would be especially if they weren’t of royal blood. Lan Zhan was more than willing to defend his soulmate in front of his Uncle, a soulmate that he wanted to visit on a daily basis and one who would hopefully accept him for who he was. 

He struggled when it came to people though while things might be different with his soulmate if they ever get the chance to meet, one that he hopes will happen soon. Hope is all that the second prince can hold onto for the time being. 

The room was getting a bit too crowded for Lan Zhan’s taste while the gossip was something that he wasn’t interested in. He wasn’t a gossiper besides their Uncle made it clear multiple times that gossip was easily frowned upon and the many other rules that were listed. Rules that their Uncle wanted both brothers to follow since they were royal blood and that the Lan family was held in high regard by the surrounding families because of how long their ancestors have been here. They are considered to be one of the oldest families among the ones that are of royal blood, something that the brothers have gotten used to when dealing with others who ask for help. All because of them being one of the oldest families around and the high regard that everyone puts them on. 

Lan Zhan decided to take a step outside to get away from the crowded room, he didn’t feel like talking despite the few conversations that he had already. It would hopefully be enough to please his Uncle that he actually did talk to a few who were among the crowd, he was being respectful though. He was a guest here while the second prince never really enjoyed tending events like this, but he had no choice. Lan Qiren always made sure that the both of them went knowing that his youngest nephew never liked spending too much time in glorious celebrations or being around large crowds. A small breath did escape him once he was outside seeing the garden that grew inside the walls, one that obviously was well taken care of. It seemed that Baoshan Sanren was fond of growing flowers which probably was surprising to anyone because of her tough exterior. She most likely didn’t let many see that soft side of hers if she had one unless it was toward her family, a side that they only got to see behind these walls. 

The garden was quiet though, it was peaceful out here and the perfect way to ignore the noisy crowd that lingered behind him. That was until he noticed that he wasn’t alone, a shaking figure sat in front of him. One that looked like they were crying by their shaking shoulders and the clenched hands that were grasping at their clothes. Feeling concerned, the prince couldn’t help, but make his way over to see if he could help the other somehow. If his help was accepted that was. 

Hand held about the raven’s shaking shoulder, Lan Wangji stopped shocked because of the reflection that was glancing back at him. Eyes of gold and gray, one that matched his. He couldn’t be.... Could he? Swallowing back his hesitation, he rested his hand against the man’s shoulder without trying to scare him. The man already seemed to be shaken up for some reason, he didn’t know if he would be able to help, but he was going to try. 

“Are you okay? You’re shaking.” 

Gray met gold as realization crossed both of their faces, they had found the one who they were hoping to find. Their soulmate, their other half while both of them had their doubts about being able to find the one that would complete them. Wei Ying continued to shake though while the obvious tear tracks and heaving chest could clearly be seen. Lan Zhan couldn’t help, but be concerned who automatically kneeled down by the nameless man before brushing the tear tracks away 

“It’s... It’s you.” 

The second prince nodded while he focused on cleaning Wei Wuxian’s face, the touch was calming though causing the raven to lean into it. The tightness still lingered in his chest, but he was slowly starting to calm down since his attention was on the mysterious soulmate that sat in front of him. One that he never thought he would have the chance to meet, he didn’t know if he could say it was fate or something else. Not that he could bring himself to believe in fate or whatever force brought them together if one decided to interfere at all, he didn’t want to jinx it. He still felt that familiar suffocating feeling, but it felt a little bit easier to breathe with his soulmate sitting in front of him. A new face and a gentle touch who was taking those troubling thoughts away, thoughts that weren’t going to disappear over night. It was going to take time before Wei Ying would be able to feel like himself again, he didn’t even know if he could because of the walls that he was trapped inside of. A place that he wouldn’t be allowed to leave even if he proved to his Grandmother and Uncles that he had found his soulmate, it would be impossible to get them to listen. 

Leaning into his soulmate’s hands still, he glanced up at him taking in every inch of his face. He wanted to remember this moment and his face since this probably would be the only chance that they could see each other like this, he had given up trying to fight his way out of this place 

“Wei Wuxian.” 

A small smile graced his soulmate’s lips as his face was finally free from the tear tracks before he uttered his name 

“Lan Wangji.” 

The lonely prince was able to finally bring a smile to his face despite the tears that were threatening to fall once more, tears that he was trying to hold back. He was happy that his soulmate was finally here even if they wouldn’t have the chance to meet again, Wei Ying had found them inside of this prison. He didn’t know if he would be able to have Lan Wangji in his life after this, but he could try and fight against his relatives about gaining that freedom again. 

He had a reason to fight for that freedom once more by the name of Lan Wangji. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing for WangXian so the characters might be off?? But I still wanted to write for these two and hopefully I'll get better along the way, gotta start somewhere! 
> 
> Anyways, Happy Belated Birthday, B! I know this is late, but I hope this helps with the crappy birthday that you did have! Enjoy reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings!


End file.
